Rescue
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Coulson almost drowns, will Daisy be able to save him?


Coulson had his gun drawn, the team close behind and spread out in different directions as they tracked some Watchdogs. Coulson was running across a snow covered frozen lake which he hadn't noticed. He was running until he heard a crack under foot which made him come to a sudden halt. Coulson's eyes flickered to the ground, momentarily startled. Swiping his foot against the snow, he unearthed thick ice, and below the misted surface bubbles shifted. He was on an oversized lake. Loud, deafening cracks of the thick ice shattering shook him, then Coulson took another step forward, a loud crack came from underneath him and then he was falling.

The water was thick, like watery slush. So as Coulson made impact on the surface, he sunk in to the dark water that churned with ice, his gun slipping from his hand. Instinct clawed at him, he raised one hand to swim upwards but only felt himself sink further. His suit jacket and bulletproof vest had grown heavy. It was a struggle peeling them off as the fabric clung to him, not wanting to let him go. Without the extra layer Coulson became more aware of the biting chill of the water. It was putting pressure on him, pressing small needles of ice in to his skin. The coldness of the water was seeping in to his body, mingling with his muscles and chilling him to the bone. He kept his eyes closed, trying desperately not to choke on the water and reach the surface.

It was at that point Coulson's skull tapped a solid surface.

His eyes flew wide open, hardly noticing the water burning his eyes. He wanted to scream in horror but kept his jaw locked and his lungs empty. His heart was already pounding painfully in his chest, straining for oxygen. Coulson lashed out at the solid barrier before him, hoping to gain attention somehow as he sunk deeper in to the water. Kicking to return to the surface only caused tearing pain in his cold and cramping muscles. With his chest aching horribly and his head growing light, Coulson made one last, illogical attempt to escape the water. Coulson opened his mouth to scream.

Instinct drove him to take a breath, his lungs at their limit and ready to burst. As predicted, no oxygen flooded his body, only water did. His body jerked, choking on the slush in an attempt to rid itself of the liquid, but couldn't. He tried to cough up the water only to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush. The aching in his chest was dulling and he felt his throat burning as the liquid filled his lungs. He always thought drowning would be peaceful but it was painful and the blackness was coming for him.

The chill's grip strengthened, weaving its way through his insides and making his body shake violently. Finally Coulson felt himself stop shaking, he could just make out the colour of the water around him, but darkness played at the edge of his vision, mocking and waiting to consume him. Just as Coulson's struggles turned to sluggish twitching, a crack jolted the water and then everything was black.

* * *

Daisy hadn't been far behind Coulson and had witnessed everything which had sent fear racing through her. She was running as fast as her legs would carry her, towards the hole in the ice. Once Daisy reached the opening, she peeled off her jacket and then acting on instinct, she took a breath, before she dived in to the freezing cold water in a perfect dive, her fingers went in first followed by the rest of her body. She could see Coulson's lifeless form once she was under the water and as she began swimming down towards him, she noticed little bubbles of air floating out of Coulson's open mouth.

Daisy's heart was pounding as she swam closer and as she reached Coulson, she wrapped an arm around his waist. Coulson's lifeless form was a dead weight as Daisy started swimming upwards, her muscles were starting to ache and she felt the cold water crawling under her skin. She could see the surface just barely through the murky water and she tightened her grip on Coulson, kicking her legs faster as her lungs started burning for air. When she broke the surface she gasped for air and pulled Coulson up beside her.

Latching on to his white shirt, she moved her feet to keep them afloat. Daisy quickly pushed Coulson's limp body up on top of the water, like it was floating and his head lolled to the side. Coulson's green eyes were glazed over and unfocused, his skin was pale and his mouth hung open as Daisy looked down at him. She held him in her arms and supported his back the best she could, as she put her ear and cheek to Coulson's mouth checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything.

"Please don't do this to me," Daisy said through gritted teeth.

Daisy pinched Coulson's nose closed between her thumb and forefinger, she took a deep breath and then parted his lips. She didn't hesitate and she tightened her hold on him, before sealing Coulson's wet lips with her own. Daisy gave him two deep breaths of air, praying that's all it took, but Coulson didn't move and some of the murky lake water around him splashed his cheeks. Daisy looked at Coulson as she held him close to her, she pulled herself up on to the ice slowly, then she grabbed Coulson under his shoulders and she struggled to lift his dead weight. Coulson was forcefully yanked from the water and he hit the ice with enough force that he should have felt it.

Daisy was dreading the outcome of the situation as she fell to her knees beside him. Coulson's skin was a grey colour and there was still no air passing between his blue tinted lips as Daisy put two fingers under his jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. After a few seconds Daisy felt a faint beat under her fingertips and she took a calming breath before she leaned over Coulson. She parted his lips, then she hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed.

"Breathe Coulson, come on breathe,"

Daisy took a breath before sealing his lips with her own. She exhaled a breath in to his lungs providing him with the oxygen he needed and his cheeks puffed out. Daisy threw her head back almost breathless herself from the exertion as she watched Coulson's chest rise and fall. Daisy leant down again and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to his unmoving body.

Coulson's chest rose and fell, a mockery of breathing, then he was motionless again. Daisy put one hand on top of the other, lacing her fingers together and then placed them on Coulson's sternum. She began compressions on Coulson's body, her arms straight, like a piston and his head lolled back and forth with each solid movement. She'd done this many times during her training at S.H.I.E.L.D. but she never would've imagined she'd be leaning over Coulson trying to force some life in to him. Coulson's head lolled to the side lifelessly when Daisy didn't hold it in place and she felt helpless as she checked to see if he was breathing on his own once again, but she found that he still wasn't.

"Stay with me Coulson, we need you," Daisy urged.

Daisy then leaned down once more to Coulson's pale face as she continued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and she prayed that Coulson would breathe on his own. Water suddenly trickled from the sides of Coulson's mouth and he coughed up a stream of water, then Daisy rolled him on to his side quickly, not wanting him to choke. After a moment Coulson lay motionless again and Daisy pulled him back on to his back then she checked if he was breathing. Still nothing, which made her gut churn.

Daisy knew she needed help and she reached for her cellphone with shaking hands only to discover it was dead. Daisy cursed as she threw her phone to the side and she leant down again to breathe for Coulson as she felt the tears in her eyes. She fought against them and took a deep breath, pinched Coulson's nose and then gave him a breath. She felt her tears from her eyes fall on to Coulson's face and she let her lips linger on his, forcing all the air she had in her own lungs in to his. At that moment Coulson felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and his lungs strained for oxygen. He could hear heavy breathing near him and he could hear a voice in the distance, as he felt something warm land on his face.

"Don't leave me, Coulson please, breathe," Daisy pleaded her voice breaking.

Coulson felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air and then the warm sensation was on his lips again. He couldn't move any part of his body and his eyelids felt so heavy. Daisy moved back from delivering two breaths and pressed two fingers to Coulson's neck, checking his pulse was still there before she frantically started compressions again. Tears were running down her face as she breathed heavily and looked down at Coulson's glazed over eyes. Daisy reached thirty then leaned down to Coulson's pale face and sealed his cold lips with her own.

As the merciless pressure on his chest ceased, Coulson felt the warmth return and it seemed to linger there longer than before. It was more intense now, like it was persuading him to take a breath and he felt air filling his lungs. Coulson suddenly coughed, gurgled breathing coming from his throat which made Daisy pull back. Then water spewed past Coulson's lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the water out of his lungs. Daisy instantly rolled him on to his side, facing away from her as he gasped for air and she sighed in relief.

"Just breathe in and out,"

She ran her hand through Coulson's wet hair, listening to his heavy breathing as relief spread through her like a wild fire and Daisy knew she'd have to get in touch with the team somehow. It was only minutes later when Coulson regained consciousness and he felt the warm hand on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. Coulson groaned as his eyebrows knitted together and Daisy pulled him gently on to his back. Coulson slowly opened his eyes, every object was blurred and he blinked as everything came in to focus. Daisy was soaking wet and leaning over him, her brown eyes were full of concern as he reached up to stroke her face with his right hand.

"Daisy," Coulson croaked as he coughed.

Daisy felt tears in her eyes again as she smiled from ear to ear and she grabbed Coulson's hand that was on her face in her own. Daisy put a hand on his arm and then he sat up with her help. Then she pulled him in to a hug as she wrapped her arms around him and then Coulson wrapped his arms around her.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope this wasn't too OOC. I ship Coulson and Daisy and I need this to happen on the show for sure. Please review as I love knowing what you think and as it is much appreciated.**


End file.
